All I ever wanted
by Rubytears101
Summary: Matthew's past has driven him out of his old home, and into a new one. He meets a boy name Gilbert, who lives across the street. Turns out they go to the same high school. What could possibly happen...? WARNINGS: Lemon (later chapters), Yaoi, Violence Pairings: PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, USUK, AusHun
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER ONE. Last PruCan until I finish the other ones. :I**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Blood, Violence.**

* * *

_ It was Matthew's 6__th__ birthday, only 3 days before his twin brother's. His mother had called him into kitchen to help grab plates for the guests. When he arrived into the kitchen however, he was shoved into a corner between the cabinets. He looked up and saw his mother holding a kitchen knife. "M-Mommy…?" He stuttered out._

_ His mother looked down at Matthew. "I'm not your mother…" She said softly, her voice full of hatred. "…And you aren't my son." She spat before slashing Matthew's stomach and chest with the knife._

_ Matthew fell to the floor in pain, holding his stomach to try and keep his guts from spilling out. Blood spilled all over floor, from both Matthew's wound, and his mouth._

_ "Hey Mom, where are the plat-" Matthew's twin brother, Alfred walked in the room. As soon as he saw Matthew, however, he ran toward his younger sibling._ **(The** **reason Matthew was younger was because Alfred was born first, but hadn't woken up until July 4****th****, so they labeled that as his 'Birthday'.)**

_"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed, before glaring at his mother. "Mom, what the heck did you do to Matt?!" He yelled at her. In an attempt to grab a weapon, Alfred accidentally got too close to his mother, and she sliced his shoulder and back. _

_ The noise attracted the attention of his mother's cousin: Elizabeta. As soon as the woman entered the room, she grabbed a frying pan off the counter and hit Alfred and Matthew's mother with it, knocking the woman out._

* * *

** 10 years later **

* * *

"Hurry up Matthew, you're going to be late for school!" Elizabeta yelled up the stairs.

Matthew put his red hoodie over his head as quickly as possible. He did not want to be late on his first day of school in this new town.

After the incident following his 6th birthday, Elizabeta took charge of Alfred and Matthew, even though she wasn't much older.

Matthew ran down the stairs and out the door. Alfred was already at school, seeing as how he took the car.

He ran down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could carry him. While passing a white house he noticed something odd. A man was laying face down on the picnic table in the front yard. Matthew's eyes widened and he ran straight toward the man. "Oh my god, is he alive?!" He wondered out loud.

Shortly after this he heard a mumbling sound. Matthew shot a confused look at the man. "U-Um… excuse me, but what are you doing exactly?"

"The awesome me is planking." The man said a little louder, before standing up.

Matthew literally gasped. Now that the man was up, he could see that he had silver hair, and blood red eyes.

The man standing in front of him smirked. "Is my awesomeness to much for you?"

Matthew shook out whatever thoughts he had before and remembered his manners. "I-I'm sorry for barging into your yard. I just wanted to make sure you were alive." Matthew smiled awkwardly.

The albino shrugged. "Thanks for being considerate of the awesome me."

Matthew nodded before waving goodbye and running down the street toward his new high school.

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

* * *

Gilbert stared out the window. First period never was fun. And to make it even more dreadful, he had social studies first thing in the morning. He was awake though. His mind was trained on the cute blonde he met this morning.

_'I wonder what his name was…'_

Gilbert wondered more about the blonde until the bell rang and one of his best friends started poking his cheek.

"You okay mi amigo?" His friend Antonio asked him, concern written over his face.

Gilbert smiled. "Fine Antonio… Just fine."

**This is literally how I met my girlfriend. :I I made a bet with my cousin that I could plank for 3 hours, and she was walking by and started freaking out. She thought I was dead xD I found it so funny the way we met, that I decided to use it in this story. IT SHALL CONTINUE SOON! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update people!**

**Chapter Warnings: Profanity, slight yaoi.**

"Who were you dreaming about in 1st period?" Francis asked his friend. "You could have anyone you want begging at your feet, but instead, you day dream. It must be someone way out of your league."

"Pffft, as if. I don't even know their name…" Gilbert smiled softly. "We met… in a unique way. They seemed a little young for me anyway." He shrugged.

"Give me a description." Francis winked, grinning ear to ear.

"Well… longer blonde hair that looks silky to the touch, eyes that shone brightly in the sun." Gilbert heard giggling from his two best friends who appeared to be muttering in the corner of the Boy's Locker Room. "…What's so funny?"

"It sounds like you're in love amigo~" Antonio started laughing along with Francis.

Gilbert pouted at the other two. "Yeah, so what if I am?" This comment brought all three to a moment of shocked silence.

"You're serious about this?" Antonio asked as Francis scratched his stubble in deep thought.

"We have to find this person-of-interest." Just then the door opened and the three heard shuffling toward the bathroom.

"I can't believe we're late!" An unfamiliar voice yelled from one of the stalls. They heard mumbling from another voice responding to the owner of the first voice. "I know it's my fault, quit reminding me! Shit, I dropped my shirt!"

Sure enough, there was a shirt laying a couple feet away from the stall. The door opened to reveal a tall, blonde hair-blued eyed boy. He stared at the three who were all staring at him in shock. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He growled.

"Alfred?" Francis asked the boy, who cocked an eyebrow in response. "I haven't seen you since your sixth birthday."

"…Do I know you?" Alfred stared at the Frenchman, who appeared overly shocked.

"It's me, your cousin Francis~!" He called out melodramatically, causing Alfred to roll his eyes in response.

"…Oh yeah, you're the pervert who kept trying to molest me while my mother was in the kitchen."

Gilbert found this a good time to intervene. "You know, you really are going to be late if you don't get dressed."

Alfred shut the door to the stall and yelled out. "Hey Francis, since you're in town you should come to our house for dinner. I'm sure Elizabeta would love to see you again." As an afterthought he added: "And bring your friends too."

* * *

"I can't believe that Elizabeta went on a date with the music teacher." Alfred groaned out loud. "Now who's gonna cook?"

"I can cook spaghetti. It's the only thing we have anyway." Matthew answered quietly. "Maybe you can show them your new Just Dance game."

Alfred grumbled in response, before hearing the doorbell ring. He stood up to answer the door, but before he did that, he pushed Matthew into the kitchen.

* * *

Matthew pulled his purple hoodie and heard Alfred call out to him from the living room. "Hey Matt, do you think we could eat in here?"

Matthew mumbled to himself, about to yell at his brother, he peeked his head out the doorframe and saw the albino he met earlier today sitting on the couch. Quickly, he darted back into the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

_'Why am I acting like this?' _Matthew wondered, feeling his face growing bright red. He shook all the thought out of his head.

"It'll be a little while Al!" He yelled out, hearing more cursing.

"How did you get so good at this game?!" he heard his idiot brother yell.

"I just have a flexible body." He heard his brother groan in disgust at his cousin's comment. He chuckled before going back to cooking dinner.

* * *

"It's been a while… hey red-eyes, mind checking up on my bro for me?" Gilbert frowned at the horrid nickname, but got up anyway. He was sick of watch the two battle over a dance game, and Antonio was just sitting in an armchair texting his boyfriend.

He walked into the kitchen and caught sight of a certain cute blonde. "Hey, your idiot brother wants to know how much longer it's gonna be."

"So you realize he's an idiot too?" Gilbert was slightly taken aback that the other thought his own brother was an idiot. "To be fair though, he did save my life."

The blonde turned around with three plates of spaghetti in his hands. Gilbert's eyes widened. "I know you!"

The other chuckled at his reaction. "Not really. I don't even think you know my name."

"Matthew?" He guessed, making the other's smug look fall.

"…Oh." The other looked at a loss for words, so Gilbert decided to break the silence.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." The other smiled.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert. I would shake your hand, but…" He gestured to the plates in his hands.

Matthew walked around Gilbert and into the living room to give the others their dinner.

Gilbert stayed in the kitchen and waited for the other to come back. While waiting, he noticed that there were only 4 plates of spaghetti.

When the other entered the kitchen and handed Gilbert his own plate of spaghetti, the other decided to question him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh, yeah. But I'm eating something else." Matthew replied, turning on the stove and getting a pan and several other ingredients out.

Antonio walked in the room at that point, looking quite uncomfortable. "C-Can I have more? The tomato sauce was really good." He complimented.

"T-Thanks. My cousin Elizabeta made it homemade." Gilbert noticed there wasn't anymore and handed his plate to Antonio.

"But amigo, isn't this your plate?" Gilbert shook his head in response.

"Me and Matthew are eating something else." He replied, winking at the blonde boy mixing some sort of batter.

"Oh, okay." The brunette said before heading back into the living room.

"So what _are_ you making anyways?"

"Pancakes, ever hear of them?" The other joked.

"Yes, but I've never actually eaten one."

Matthew almost dropped his whisk. "You are eating them and that is final."

* * *

Gilbert poked at the fluffy, sticky object with his fork. He finally gained his courage and took a bite.

His taste-buds literally exploded. He ate the whole plate and complimented the other. Matthew just finished up and smiled at his guest.

This caused the other to laugh before reaching over to brush a piece of pancake off the side of his mouth.

After Matthew got over his embarrassment, he asked a question he had been meaning to ask.

"Are you staying the night?"

"Ja, I guess. Do you have guest rooms?" Matthew nodded in response.

"But we only have two of them, so I guess you'll be staying with either Alfred or me-"

"You, definitely you! No way would I sleep in the same room as your brother."

Matthew chuckled at the other's immediate response. "Well come on, let me show you around."

**Hehehe... can't wait to write what happens next. ;D**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT'S SUPER SHORT~!**

**Chapter Warnings: Profanity.**

"And this is my room~!" Matthew turned on the light, showing Gilbert his clean room.

"Nice…" Gilbert commented, shutting the door and locking it. He began taking off his shirt causing Matthew to sputter.

"Wha-"

"Please tell me you're not someone who sleeps with their shirt on. That's so unawesome." Gilbert frowned.

"Uhh…" Matthew frowned. _'If I take off my shirt, he'll see my scar, then he's sure to question it.'_

"Fuck it." Matthew accidentally said out loud. Causing Gilbert to give him a confused look before going back to looking around Matthew's room.

Matthew slowly stripped his shirt off his hairless body, exposing his long, pink scar. Gilbert turned around and almost tripped over what he saw.

"Mattie…" He sighed. "Please tell me you didn't do this." Matthew shook his head furiously.

"No… it was an accident… I was climbing a fence and got caught." He plastered a fake smile on his face.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I know where you're coming from. I've gotten scars from similar situations… never one that big though."

Matthew was so relieved that Gilbert brushed it off like it was nothing. "Lets go to bed, I'm super tired."

Matthew nodded and hopped in the bed with Gilbert and fell asleep with one last thought.

_'I hope he never finds out…' _

**OY. I'll try to update again soon.**

**FUCKING REVIEW!**


End file.
